


The Nixie's Lament

by Red_Cheshire



Series: Poems For That Rainy Day [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angry Water Spirits Are The Most Dangerous Water Spirits, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Poetry, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: At the water's edge a water-maiden hides her wrath with honeyed words and the sweetest of smiles.





	The Nixie's Lament

'Do you love me,' I had asked

at the water's edge

your words were sweet,

almost as much as mine

and you handed me flowers

they were daises and roses

red on white,

white on red

such a red

(oh sister, my dear sister)

you watched as I took them in my hands

fingertips tracing petals

as I cradled them to my breast

wild roses grow on the riverbank

unseen, unseen, unseen

~~hidden~~

the waters run deep

crashing, thrashing, roaring, bubbling

~~(no one can hear the screams)~~

'Do you love me,' I asked

and smiled, to show hundreds of needle-like teeth

(oh my sweet sister)

glimmering scales catch the morning light

you should have never touched her


End file.
